Karley life
by lupa78
Summary: Texte écrit dans le cadre d'un défi. Parle de la vie de Marley et Kitty, OS court.


Bonjour!

Alors voici un petit truc que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un défi. En réalité les parties ont été écrit dans le désordre, ce qui vous apparaît comme la première partie a été écrite après la dernière partie, le texte reliant ces parties a été fait en dernier.

(je suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir été claire là ...)

bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine...  
Une semaine qu'elles c'étaient fait enlever dans la rue alors qu'elles rentraient d'une soirée. Toutes les deux ligotées et ballonnées dans cette pièce lugubre à l'autre bout l'un de l'autre. Ne pouvant ni se parler, ni se toucher. Elles pouvaient juste se voir approximativement grâce à une ampoule suspendu au plafond qui en réalité pas grand chose. Mais c'était suffisant, suffisant pour voir les yeux de l'autre.  
Toute la journée leur regard était encré dans la personne d'en face. Communicant sans un mot, tentant de se réconforter pour tenir le coup.  
Mais le temps passait et cela devenait de plus en plus dure. Toute deux c'était promis qu'en sortant, si elles arrivaient à sortir, qu'elles s'aimeraient au grand jour. Car oui au par avant ce n'étaient le cas. La blonde avait trop peur de sa réputation, mais plus maintenant, pas avec ce qu'il se passait, elle c'était rendu compte que tout ce qui lui comptait était la brune et qu'elle ferait tout pour le lui montre une fois sortie.  
Ce qui la tenait en vie, c'était elle. Elle se battait pour elle et ferait tout pour elle. Lorsqu'elle dormait La blonde ne rêvait que d'elle et en se réveillant son esprit avait repris des forces simplement grâce à l'image de l'être qu'elle aimait.  
Ses journées étaient horrible, mais elle tenait, elle tenait pour Marley, grâce à ses yeux. Passant toute ses heures à la fixait, elle gardait espoir. Avec le temps, les paroles qui ne pouvaient plus être prononcé n'aurait de toute manière servie à rien. Leurs yeux communiquaient pour leurs bouches. Elles se transmettaient tout ce qu'elles ressentaient par cet intermédiaire.  
L'amour.  
La peur.  
L'espoir.  
L'amour.  
Et toujours l'amour.  
Mais un jour tout ça s'arrêta. Lorsqu'un jour Kitty se réveilla, elle ne trouva plus les yeux qui la soutenait. Pensant au début que sa compagne dormait toujours elle attendit...  
Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus les chances de revoir les yeux de sa brune s'amoindrissait. Et lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle ne les reverrait plus elle pleura …  
Elle pleura en silence durant des heures avant de lâcher prise et de s'en aller à son tour pour la rejoindre, pour la retrouver et ne plus la lâcher.

Contre toute attente la blonde se réveilla dans un lit à l'hôpital. Confuse elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Un groupe d'infirmière se précipitèrent vers elle en lui passant des tas de questions, « vous ressentez une douleur quelque par ? » « vous voyez normalement ? » « Mademoiselle comment vous appelez vous ? ». Kitty ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation autour d'elle puis tout lui revint, l'enlèvement, Marley …  
Se redressant d'un coup elle se mit a crier avec plus ou moins de gentillesse le nom de sa petite amie. Les infirmières essayaient vainement de la retenir mais rien ne calmait.  
-Où est Marley ?  
Cette phrase revenait inlassablement dans la bouche de Kitty. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui mette un tissu dans la bouche lui laissant dire pour dernier son « scraboubou » Et pour la calmer une infirmière sortie de la chambre pour se renseigner sur cette personne.  
Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut de retour avec une brune en fauteuil roulant. La blonde pleura en la voyant en vie.  
Après quelques mois elles purent sortir de l'hôpital où elles avaient d'ailleurs appris qu'elles avaient été retrouvé in extrémiste par la police.  
Cale pris du temps mais elles réussirent à surmonter cette épreuve en y ressortant plus forte encore. Elles s'affichaient enfin et avaient leur coming out. Elles étaient toutes les deux allé à l'université et même si leur couple avait connu des hauts et bas toutes deux avaient réussi à se relever.  
Les années passèrent et le souvenir de cet enlèvement semblant lointain comme un mouvais rêve qui s'efface au cour du temps.  
C'est après six ans de couples qu'elle emménagèrent chez ensemble. C'était un grand pas mais elle surmontèrent cette épreuve comme toutes les autres malgrès des disputes que peuvent avoir tous les couples (comme par exemple le balai à chiotte que Kitty s'amusait à s'en servir comme une épée) .  
A un noël Kitty offrit à Marley un chien, qui fut nommé Xavier. Formant à eux trois leurs petites familles. Le temps passait et entre le boulot, Xena, fumer des lucky stike et se moquer des lilliputiens rien de terrible arriva.  
Quelques années encore et se fut le mariage. Les obstacles de la vie paraissaient être derrière elles, ne laissant place qu'à une possibilité de bonheur.

Le soleil était au dans le ciel quand Marley et Kitty décidèrent de se promener dans le parc à côté de chez elles. Main dans la main elles se pavanaient sur les chemins qui serpentaient dans tout le parc, voyant des enfants s'amuser tout autour d'elle.  
Après un petit moment à se balader, elles se posèrent dans l'arbre au près d'un arbre.  
-Ah ce soleil m'avait manqué. Dit Kitty.  
-Bienvenue le soleil, c'est bon de te revoir parmi nous !  
-C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire que tu parles au soleil, pouffa Kitty  
-D'abord je fais ce que je veux ! Nah !  
-Et bien sur la seule chose qui te viens à l'esprit est de parler au soleil, comme s'il allait te répondre...  
-Figure toi que c'est toi qui à commencé à parler du soleil !  
-Google parle aussi du soleil et c'est pas pour autant qu'il lui adresse la parole directement …  
-Hé mais je suis pas google !  
-Incroyable ! Tu es incroyable, souris Kitty.  
-Je sais mais tu m'aimes quand même, intervient Marley en l'embrassant tendrement.  
Leur baisé s'approfondissait et la blonde commençait à mettre ses mains sous le tee shirt de sa brune.  
-Kitty pas ici voyons ! Il y a trop de monde.  
-Les gens s'en contre fiche … ils font pas attention à nous.  
-Mais...  
-Non pas de mais s'il te plait, la supplia Kitty avec des yeux de chiens battu.  
-Oh non ! Tu as pas le droit de me sortir ces yeux là ! Tu sais très bien que j'y résiste pas ! C'est déloyale !  
-Peut être mais tant que ça fonctionne, lui répondit Kitty en la réembrassant.  
-Qu'est ce que … Non Kitt ! Je céderais pas cette fois !  
-Roooh mais tu es pas drôle, dit la blonde d'un air grognon.  
-Sérieusement ? Tu comptes me bouder pour ça ?  
-Tant que ça fonctionne …  
-Une fois de plus c'est non !  
-Viens ! Succombe à la tentation, dit innocemment Kitty.  
-Wouah mais tu es déterminé, rigola Marley.  
-Xavier peut te faire changer d'envie …  
-Yé ? En quoi notre chien peut me faire changer d'avis sur le faite de faire l'amour dans un parc public.  
-Zoophilie ?  
-Ahh non Kitt c'est horrible !  
-Ben j'essaie des truc, bouda la blonde.  
-C'est pas bien pour toi d'essayer, aller on rentre. Ça vaut mieux …  
-D'accord ! Mais ça dépend ce qu'on va faire en rentrant.  
-Et bien suis moi et tu sauras. Lui répondit Marley avec un clin d'œil.  
Se relevant elle abandonna Kitty sur l'herbe qui ne mis pas longtemps pour la suivre en lui courant après.

* * *

Voilà c'était assez court (oui limite de temps aussi dans le défi)

j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'aimerais aussi rendre un hommage à Cory, j'ai été choqué en apprenant ça mort, et même si je n'étais pas fan de Finn, je n'avais contre l'acteur en lui même qui avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

PS: pour ceux qui lise ma fiction "la quête des révélations" le chapitre est en court d'écriture il devrait arriver avant la fin du mois je pense.


End file.
